Problems, They Resurface
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: After so many years, Leon and Ada are finally together. Even while they still juggle their careers with the newly established relationship, life has become near perfect for the two. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, things don't stay that way. A turn of events leaves them struggling for sanity as they fight through the mysteries of the reemerged Agent.


**This is a sort of sequel series to Hush, Little Secrets. You'll probably want to read that to understand this, but you MIGHT be able to figure things out if you don't. However, I imagine you'll probably get confused quite a bit at first without having gone through it.**

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered open, the shadows that bounced from each surface swallowed the room in its entirety, leaving the Asian woman nearly blind until her eyes adjusted. Ada lifted her head from where it lay comfortably atop the bared chest of the sleeping man beside her, a small curl formed at the edges of her lips at the sight and the soft snoring that filtered through her ears. His features were so much softer in that state, smoothing out any harsh ridges his normally too serious visage previously held. Leon was almost childish that way, and she couldn't deny herself the opportunity to run nimble fingers through his perfect hair that was never out of place.

There was a small stir, a slight shift of his head against the pillow but he did not wake. Ada craned forward, soft and glossy lips hovered just above the slightly parted ones beneath her. She paused to watch him, the flutters behind his eyelids that indicated his dreaming state, then closed the gap between them. It was brief, not enough to pull him into wakefulness and tender in making, it would do until those blue eyes reopened for the day.

Months had passed since Leon had finally caught her. Her games had torn themselves to pieces after that; for both of them now, there was no more running, no more longing. Their jobs and daily lives never changed, but there were times when the spy would intentionally weave herself into the missions Agent Kennedy had been sent on, giving them some small semblance of partnership in its own right. Things were different, and perhaps they were too. Both of them had finally gotten exactly what they'd wanted, little more could be considered so perfect. The world around them was the same, Bioterrorism at its finest... But behind closed doors, they now had each other. For them, it was nearly too good to be true.

There were times when Ada would miss their little games of the past, but to give away what she had now to relive those memories was an unacceptable decision.

She brushed a thumb over those parted lips she'd so briefly met with her own while her remaining fingers rested in a caress at his cheek. Finally deciding it was time to remove herself from the bed, she pulled away to place her feet over the side of the surface. With a last glance toward the sleeping beauty, she rose to a stand, all the while careful not to wake him as she slipped into the bathroom nearby and closed the door softly. Ada moved to the side of the tub and reached for the handle, filling it most of the way with warm and welcoming liquid. Already unclothed from the night prior, she used one foot after the other to step inside and lower herself into a sit that allowed the water to wash over her in a soothing caress, gentle and relaxing against her skin.

With eyes that closed, she rested the back of her head against the side of the tub and inhaled slowly. There was a jar of the door handle as it was grasped and turned, but Ada felt no alarm as the door creaked itself open and the quiet sound of bare feet on tile made a beeline in her direction. As they stopped behind her, all noise came to a pause momentarily before arms wove themselves around her, and a sudden feeling of breath on her neck only served to widen the curve etched at the corner of her mouth. "You could have woke me." His tone was low, tiredness still heavy inside the sound. One of her hands moved atop his that snug around her front with their fingers intertwined.

"You're up now, aren't you?" A flutter of eyelids and her head tilted to the side, gaze directed upward towards him with lips that sought out his own. "The water's still warm."

Leon planted a kiss to the skin of her neck. "Move up a little," A thin brow quirked in the slightest at the words, almost inclined to tease as Leon retracted his arms and gave a gentle nudge to her back. Ada allowed herself to move, giving way to just enough room for him to slip in behind her in a matter of moments that sent some of the water lightly splashing to the floor. "Impatience won't get you very far." She found herself back inside that familiar embrace, her body pulled into the warmth of his chest behind her.

"You moved, didn't you?" Only because she _wanted_ to, but even still, she wouldn't admit that so easily in words; the action alone spoke volumes enough in their absence.

They stayed like that for a time. It wasn't often that they had the opportunity to relax amidst the chaos their duties led them into, more times than not. Leon was the one to grab a cloth and spread soap over skin, starting at first over Ada's shoulders that gradually slipped down the length of her arms. His free hand traced a line down her stomach, with the other shortly behind it washing away at the trail. There was a soft hum from the woman in his arms, which caused the body against him to vibrate slightly under his movements.

Leon dipped his head forward, lips briefly latched to her shoulder before they started a slow path back up to the side of her neck that caused her to cant her head further into an angle that provided more exposure to the skin. His hands started to delve lower as Ada adjusted herself to slip her fingers through his hair.

The moment however, was shortly lived and soon came crashing down around them at the sound of a phone in the other room. If Leon was anyone else, he'd have groaned at the noise and potentially ignored it. Unfortunately, duty always had its way first. "Another time." Ada assured as he pulled back.

"Hopefully without the distractions," Leon climbed out of the tub behind her to grab a towel, and in a hurry he left a wet trail behind him as he went out the doorway. Ada watched him go with eyes that lingered on the frame he'd parted through, listening in on the light footsteps that faded off in the distance with the sound of his voice; he must have left the bedroom and went down the hall. With the moment already ruined, she was rather quick to finish up and drain out the water under the assumption that Leon wouldn't have time to continue that day. Disappointing, but they knew the stakes and what his job meant.

Ada grabbed her own towel to dry off and left it snug around her, she left her clothes in the bedroom since it was only the two of them. She stepped toward the mirror with eyes that gazed into the reflected view of her own staring back at her. She closed her lids momentarily to shut out the sight, still no sound returning from Leon. He was out of range of her ears, no doubt being assigned to yet another mission or something of the sort.

Long lashes fluttered back open, only for her to take a step back after seeing another figure against the surface of the mirror beside her.

Agent, she hadn't seen him for months, not since the day Leon had finally caught up to her.

He shouldn't be there. She didn't have any reason for him to be, not since she'd gotten what she'd denied herself for so long.

_It's all too good to be true, isn't it?_

Ada turned to glance behind her, eyes seeking out the masked man to no avail. His image was only shown inside the depths of the mirror that she turned back to. Something was wrong, different. He always posed as a comfort, back when she'd needed him. But the longer she looked, the more unsettling the air around her had become.

He wasn't the same.

The mirror cracked.

_You know things like this don't last._

He raised his hands to take away the mask, so she could rest her eyes on those familiar features. They hadn't changed; just as he used to be, his image came in the form of Leon, of what she'd struggled to keep herself away from for so long. But this time, it was wrong. She saw something in his eyes she never had before. Ada Wong was a strong woman, calm in even the most dire situations. However, the look emanating from within that blue gaze was enough to set even her off balance. She took another step back, almost able to feel the waves of hate rolling her way.

Why was he like that? Why here, why now?

_You were afraid to love once. What are you afraid of now?_

His word always came to her, hushed at the back of her mind even as his lips never moved. A whisper at the edge of hearing.

The mirror exploded, sending shards falling into the sink and on the floor in a scatter.

He was gone.

It didn't take but just under a minute for Leon to reemerge through the doorway and on alert, no doubt the sound had been loud enough to reach throughout the household. "Ada! What happened?" He was at her side in an instant.

"Just an accident." She couldn't explain it in a way he would understand.

Leon clutched one of her hands between both of his own, turning it over in his grip. "You're bleeding." He wasn't lying, trails of crimson aligned themselves in a valley that dripped from her knuckles. Ada hadn't even noticed it until he'd said something, her mind too focused on what she'd just witnessed and what it meant.

"...I've had worse." The words were hardly even a whisper, her attention barely giving notice to his unnecessary concern of her hand.

Ada wasn't sure what the meaning was behind the events. But something told her Agent wouldn't stop until she figured it out and did something about it.

He never did.


End file.
